Devil in Black
by GreenMachine
Summary: Pre-pre-history. My take on a possibility of Shinra's hiring of Turks. Started out as an original story; and I may return it to that. But I really want some feedback, so please read/review!
1. An Unmatched Soldier

Devil in Black

**Devil in Black**  
by GreenMachine

****

Chapter 1 : An Unmatched Soldier

Josef hurriedly ducked back behind the low wall as shots pinged off of the rough cement. Pockmarks were left in the bullet-chopped masonry as chunks of rock whizzed past his ears. He checked his gun as his opponent ducked to await return fire and check his own. He stood, fired a few warning shots and dashed for the next bit of cover he could find, diving down just as another hail of lead death flew dangerously close to him. Panting heavily with sweat dripping from his chin onto the barrel of his firearm, he dropped the magazine out of the handle of the weapon and stuffed in his last replacement. Keeping low, Josef raised his head just barely over the edge of the chunk of rock and took a furtive glance over to where his enemy was entrenched. About twenty feet. He could make it. Maybe. 

His head swept down again as another group of shots spewed forth, his opponent realizing that he had raised his head. He heard a sharp curse as a series of clicks issued forth from the enemy's assault rifle, and then the sound of the clip clattering to the floor. Now was his chance. It was here or never. He put his pistol back into its holster. Drawing a long knife from his boot, Josef leapt up, vaulting the cement block and dashing forward as his assailant finished reloading his rifle. Josef grabbed the barrel of the gun just as the trigger was pulled and the shots fired wildly to his side. Spinning his body around he kicked his heel into the man's jaw with menacing force. The gun fell out of his hands and Josef swiftly kicked it away. His opponent staggered up just as Josef brought his fist smashing into the man's nose and simultaneously kicked his legs out from under him. Before he had another chance to react, Josef grabbed him by his hair, brought his knife to his neck and slit his throat. He gazed expressionless into the distance as blood spattered onto his face and his enemy's thrashing climaxed and ceased. He stood, wiped the blood from his knife, and thrust it back into his boot. He walked over to where the assault rifle lay, and picked it up. After pocketing his opponent's extra rounds, he shouldered the gun and jogged onwards.

  


Doctor Armitage looked over the large display, gazing with intense concentration as he idly played with a rubber band, watching Number 184 migrate through the virtual space station that was injected into his brain. This one, Josef Wood, was different. He hadn't seen such skill in a long while. He pressed a few keys on the board in front of him, and the scene changed. Josef was removed from the space hulk and set into a 13th century Buddhist temple, surrounded by enemies wielding various dangerous weapons. As usual, Josef's opponents were defeated quickly and flawlessly. Armitage scratched some notes on a pad that he carried around with him. _Number 184, Josef Wood. Long-and close-range firearm skills are well above average. Without equal at unarmed combat. Abilities rival those of Number 36. Very high price._ He placed the pad back into the front pocket of his jacket before returning his eyes to the display.

  


"His skills before the treatment were already considerable." said Ziang. "After, he progressed to almost unprecedented levels. Rarely have we seen one of such technique."

"You don't seem to understand," said the buyer. "I've heard all of these things before. You say them to me every time I come in to purchase. I want to see a demonstration. The last two so-called excellent products you gave me didn't last through their first five missions. I am demanding to see proof of the skill which you say this one has. You are not the _only_ production facility. There are others who also claim such skill in their products."

"I assure you," said the sales manager, combing back his oily hair with a practiced gesture of confidence, "this one will excel in any demonstration you name."

"Very well."

  


Doctor Armitage scowled as he slowly paced around Josef. "Well, apparantly Mr. Ziang didn't do the best of jobs selling you. Or the buyer was simply more shrewd this time. In any case, you are required to take a form of test in order to convince the customer of your worth. No matter. Your orders are to simply perform whatever task you are demanded of."

"Yes sir." Josef stood straight in Armitage's office, his eyes focussing on an imaginary point in the distance, not making contact with the doctor's roving pair. He was confident of his abilities. The challenges that he had faced since he had first tested to be trained at Czarevna Military Production, Soldier Department, had surprised him with how easy they were. And though they successively grew harder, he in return became better. Skilled not only with defeating opponents in combat, but also at espionage, negotiation, squad warfare, and leadership, he was at the top of his game, and ready to accept any test put before him. 

"Of course. Dismissed." The doctor returned the salute that Josef gave and sat back at his desk, steepling his fingers under his chin as he returned to his most comfortable state of mind - deep thought.

  
  
  
_Author's Notes  
  
Well, I have finally started on my first attempt to really write an ambitious piece. I hope that you enjoy it, because there will be more, hopefully much more, coming out soon. I am planning on uploading another chapter by the end of this coming week. In case you haven't noticed, this so far has only faint connections to Final Fantasy 7. These will get more clear as Josef gets more involved with Shinra (in its earlier history). Anyway, it started out as an original fic, and I may change it later on to original once again. The advantage to having it be FF7 is that certain things like the Shinra company and SOLDIER, the Turks, etc. people already know about. Plus, I can steal ideas without being accused of it :-D._

So, if you liked it, or even if you didn't, please give me a review so that I will know what to change or keep for my next piece. Another thing: If you liked this it would be awesome if you could refer the work to somebody else. I really write so that people can read my work, so the more people that see this, the better.  


P.S. This chapter was very short, I know, but since this is an ongoing piece, it will get longer.

Chao! --Green


	2. Wallace

Devil in Black - Chapter 2

Devil in Black

**Chapter 2 : Wallace**

The only light in the room was that of Josef's laptop, the only sounds were the clacking of the _down_ button as he scrolled through information about Czarevna Military Production. Although he had been at the facility for the past five years, he had only studied what they gave him to. Now that he was about to be sold, he had decided to take a look on who Czarevna's common buyers were. He would do anything that he could to be able to pass the test that he would be taking tomorrow. That is, everything except sleep.

  


He although he hadn't gotten to sleep until late the last night, he still managed to maintain some semblance of being awake as he ate his breakfast. Having woken up at 5 a.m., a habit he wasn't about to kick, he had plenty of time to finish and work out for a couple hours in the gym. He was hoping to have it to himself, but, as always, Wallace was there, his dark skin rippling with muscle as he did a punching routine on one of the heavy bags. The exercise area was one of four, on each of the levels of the facility. The ceiling stretched up twenty feet and was lined with humming fluorescent lights. The force of Wallace's punches were turning the heavy bag into a lumpy parody of what its former self was.

"Haven't you wrecked that thing enough?" Josef said, smiling as Wallace turned and acknowledged his presence.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said, as he turned back to the bag and began another routine. Wallace wasn't as fast as Josef was, but he could punch through concrete. Josef walked to the wall where they stored the extra bags. Most of them were free-standing, but some, like the one Wallace was using, were connected to the floor and the ceiling. After rolling it into a spot where he could easily meander around it, Josef began his workout. It lasted for about an hour with two breaks. He hadn't started out going that hard, but he had worked to get that way in his journey to become the best of the best. It was this ambition which made him so valuable as a soldier, and he knew it: he would obey and order, without question, and he would obey it perfectly.

  


After he had finally ended on his routine, and had time to stretch and work out all of his joints, an hour or two had passed and the gym had filled a little more. Having finished, he put his regular shirt back on and began to walk out. Wallace caught him as he was leaving the gym.

"So," he said, walking alongside Josef, "I hear you're gonna be sold."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but word does get around."

"Don't worry, bud, your time will come soon," Josef said, patting Wallace on the shoulder as he turned the corner into a new hall.

"Don't get so conceited with yourself. Its not me I'm worried about. I hear their putting you through some sort of test," he said with a little trepidation. "That's never happened before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently the client was unimpressed with the last he bought from here, a pair of goofs who got themselves killed. So now they're taking some precautions."

"Tell me again how you know this." This was far more than Josef had heard. He wasn't nervous or scared, but he didn't feel quite as confident as he had falling asleep last night. No wonder Dr. Armitage had talked to him about it.

"It doesn't matter _how_ I know. What matters is _that_ you know. Good luck." Wallace turned a corner and was out of sight. Josef thought for a moment, and then regained his soldier composure. This was nothing to worry about. All that mattered was that he did not fail.

__

Author's notes:

Well, well! We're getting close to the first showdown! (Rubs hands in anticipation). I wrote this chapter mainly to introduce Wallace, a character not only to be noticed for his considerable fighting ability but for being perhaps more than what he seems. Ooooh!

More coming! I have no idea what's going to happen but I hope that it will be good! PLEASE review if you read, for the simple reason that if you do I will know you read it! And if you liked it then pass it on please!

Sayonara! --Green


	3. The Test

Devil in Black - Chapter 3

Devil in Black

****

Chapter 3 : The Test

As he made his way up to Armitage's office, Josef's mind raced through the possibilities of what they might test him on. It could be purely academic, although that was doubtful. It could be stealth or espionage. That was possible, but the thing which the pieces of his mind agreed most upon was a physical test. A martial test. Yes, in all likelihood he would have to fight someone. Maybe many people; it was all in their hands. He wasn't afraid of this kind of test. His superior's opinions of him were not kept entirely secret, and he knew that his combat skills were far above average. However, he had no idea what the standards of the client would be.

  


Dr. Armitage looked up from his computer screen as he heard the chime ring. "Identify," he said, and a synthetic voice ran of the name _Josef Wood_. "Enter," said Armitage. The door hissed and opened as Josef walked in. "Ah, Wood," spoke the doctor as he closed the applications open on his computer. "On time as usual."

"Yes, sir." Josef's tone had returned to the clipped one that he used when speaking to his superiors.

"The client is, thankfully, on time as well." He stood from his chair and walked to the other of the two doors in his office. "This way."

Josef silently followed the doctor, asking none of the questions that incessantly flowed through his mind. Most answered themselves the farther they went, as possibilities cancelled themselves out with rooms passed but not entered. As Armitage slowed to a halt, Josef's suspicions on the type of test were confirmed. Armitage pressed the entry button for the Fourth Floor Gymnasium and stepped inside.

Josef followed the smaller man into the room. The fourth floor was occupied mainly by officers and scientists, generally those who did not use it as much. As a result it had been built much smaller than the other three, and was only large enough for a one-on-one fight. Assuming, of course, that that was what they had planned.

The door at the other end of the gymnasium opened, and out stepped two men. One was short, not overly so, but about a head's length less in height than his partner, who was about as tall as Josef. Both of them had dark hair and looked like they were from Midgar. They both wore dark suits, with white shirts underneath and red ties. Typical businessmen. Josef looked them over without showing any opinion of what he saw.

The short one spoke first. "Doctor Armitage, is this the soldier who is to be examined?"

"Yes. Josef Wood, trainee number 184. As requested."

"Very well." The man looked over to Josef. "My name is Ian Park. This is my associate, Darien McLloyd."

Josef was surprised that they would tell him their names. After all, what were they to him whether he made it or not?

"In an attempt to ensure the quality of our buy, it has been deemed that you will be tested on the basis of your combat skills. We are your judges."

Josef nodded stiffly at this, still slightly confused why they were telling him this. All that they needed to tell him was that he would have to fight.

"And his opponent?" asked Dr. Armitage, growing slightly impatient from the long spiel.

Park reached and opened the door. As it slid open Josef couldn't believe what he saw. There, with his face expressionless, stood Wallace Lee.

For the first time, Josef let astonishment crack his cool exterior, and he stared, mouth wide open, at Wallace for a second. Wallace gave him no glance back, but instead walked towards Park and McLloyd and bowed stiffly. "I'm ready," he said, and then turned towards Josef. Josef closed his mouth, and gave him an inquisitive look, before frowning and adopting an aggressive fighting stance.

"Hold, trainee Wood," said McLloyd, putting up his hand. "You will have a few minutes to stretch and prepare before combat commences."

"I am ready now," said Josef, adding, "I have recently returned from a workout, and am already stretched out."

"Very well," said Park. _Upside: trainee is already prepared_, he thought. _Downside: he has let his anger and confusion at seeing his friend as his opponent prevent him from properly readying for a fight._ "If you say so." 

He clapped his hands twice and the two fighters walked to the middle of the room. He and McLloyd sat in two chairs placed in the middle of one of the walls. Doctor Armitage stood to the side, eagerly awaiting the commencement of the fight. He was not only worrying whether he would make the sale, but also wondering which of the two, both of which far above average, would prevail.

Josef's eyes bored into those of Wallace, who had finally met his gaze. However, Wallace's showed no emotion. And suddenly, Josef knew that he should be the same. Wallace was following orders. A good soldier always followed his orders. Josef's orders were to defeat his opponent. His opponent was Wallace. It did not matter who Wallace was, other than he was the man whom Josef had to defeat. Josef set his jaw, and his eyes became not those of himself, but those of the perfect soldier.

He heard the command to bow, and bowed to Wallace, as Wallace did the same. Their eyes never left each other's. The command was given to step back into a fighting stance, which they did. Their stances were different. While Wallace's stance would give him the most power, Josef's stance would give him the most speed. Both fighters had their preferences, and both knew how to use them with deadly efficiency. And that was exactly how they would be used today.

At long last the command was given to commence, and Josef's body instantly forgot itself and became the perfect killing machine. He no longer focused on the eyes of Wallace, but Wallace as a whole. He saw everything, he read every motion a fraction of a second before it happened.

Wallace, his hands up defensively, was waiting for him to come after him. Josef knew that Wallace was not as fast as him. Wallace, on the other hand, was much more powerful. Josef had seen him punch through cinderblocks five at a time. _Seems that my job is easy_, he thought wryly to himself. _Don't get hit_.

All of this went through his head in a second, and in another second he was in action, feinting one way and then another, trying to make Wallace flinch. Wallace was steady as a rock, eyeing him with a look that could see into your soul. Josef suddenly attacked for real, bringing his fist forward in an arch which would have ended in Wallace's face, but the larger man instantly blocked it. However, Josef had planned for this to happen, and with Wallace's hand out of the way, he spun around and brought his heel crashing into the side of his head. Wallace ducked the kick enough so that it hit his cheekbone instead of snapping his jaw, but the force still sent him reeling. Not wasting any time, Josef landed several more blows on his stunned opponent before Wallace backfisted him in the side of his head, putting a temporary stop to the string of attacks. The power of the move sent Josef flying to the side, and he hit the ground. He was only there for a second before rolling backwards as Wallaces heel hit the ground where his head had been a second ago.

Both fighters were now on their feet. Each had underestimated the other, and their minds churned as they tried to outhink their opponent. They were only apart for a few seconds before they were back in combat. Back and forth they fought, each not able to land a hit, each unable to best the other's skill. Then, just as Josef thought that he had the perfect opportunity, Wallace's hand came out of nowhere and smashed into his head. Dazed, Josef didn't block the second one, which slammed into his stomach. He gasped for air and dropped to his knees. Wallace picked him up and threw him across the room.

Josef groaned as he struggled up. His body felt like it had been run over by a truck. Where had that punch come from? He looked over to Wallace and saw a small smile on his face. He had underestimated Wallace's speed. His opponent knew that he expected him to be slow. Well, now he had more to worry about. He breathed in and out a few times and was back in fighting shape. He wouldn't be caught by surprise again. He ran towards Wallace, who stood with his side towards him, one arm out for defense. However, this time Josef used his speed to his advantage. He grabbed the arm with his right hand and used his momentum, spinning around before Wallace could react and ramming his left elbow into the base of his skull. Wallace toppled, his vision swimming. He had just started to get back up when Josef grabbed him from behind and judo-threw him, flipping him onto his back and bringing his elbow into his temple. Wallace's vision went black, and he knew no more.

_Author's Notes_

Tralala! Josef is the victor! Well, I hope I did a good job writing the fight scene. I tried not to go into too much detail, because sometimes when I do that the whole thing just sucks. Anyway. Well, Josef has defeated his opponent. What will happen now?? Sorry for the long time it took to get this chapter up, but it is a lot longer than the other two up so far. I'll start writing the next chapter right away! Please review if you haven't already, please!! Anyway, tune in next time!

Abayo! --Green


End file.
